Even The Shadows Cry
by OnlyEscape
Summary: After the episode of Flashpoint and before Invasion, what if the guilt hit Barry harder than it did in the show? What if he lost the happy puppy attitude we love? Everyone finds out after Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, and HR go to Star city to help Oliver and Felicity with a man who's somehow been sending people over the edge. (May include darker themes as it progresses)
1. Chapter 1: On The Road

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

Barry didn't have to look up from his phone to know that Cisco was giving him the stink eye, even from the other side of the bus.

He, Cisco, Caitlin, and HR (Who wasn't supposed to come, yet he managed to scrape the bottom of the barrel for enough excuses on why they would so badly need his skills. And because nobody exactly trusted him to be in the lab on his own.) were currently on a bus headed to Star City, and meet up with Oliver and Felicity.

Barry was seated three seats behind the driver. Cisco and HR were seated together on the seat diagonally behind Barry. Behind him directly was Caitlin by the window, accompanied with another lady. But besides them, the bus wasn't overly crowded, and fortunately no one else was to be getting on. This made Barry relax, because even though he was a friendly person all throughout, the recent stresses were making it hard for him to smile anymore. He really didn't want to share his seat with a stranger.

But with Cisco glaring at him, Barry wondered if it would have been better to have had someone sit with him, if not for the simple reason that the person could have shielded him from the aforementioned glares. Barry sighed.

Closing the app on his phone, he checked the time.

'1:45. We should be at Star City at around 3. Ahh, I have a headache and we're not even halfway there yet.'

Barry had been siting, bent over his phone since he had gotten on, so for 45 minutes now.

He shifted and tried to stretch in the seat. He took once last look at his phone before shoving it into his jacket pocket. Barry pulled his legs up onto the seat, and moved so that he had his back to the window, and his legs pulled close to his chest. Even with the cloudy, slightly shiny weather outside, Barry could feel the sun's rays warming him. It was that same warmth that lulled him to sleep.

Cisco, Caitlin, and HR, at their own times, noticed him falling asleep. They all with varying levels of melancholy watched him for a bit, before going back to their own inner thoughts.

"Barry. Barry, wake up."

It was the soft whispered voice and tapping on his shoulder that brought his out of his nap. Barry sat straighter and noticed Caitlin slightly leaning up in her seat, so that she could see Barry. "I didn't want to wake you up-" She gave a sincere apologetic smile "-but you told Felicity that you'd text her when we were close."

"Close? How long until we arrive?"

"10 to 15 minutes I guess."

"Alright, thanks."

Barry whipped his feet off of the seat and sat correctly. He was about to pull his phone out when Caitlin called for him again. Barry looked to her again and nodded.

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Barry. Are you okay?"

He truly couldn't help the slight smile on his face, because compared to everyone, Caitlyn was probably the least angry with him. Yeah, it's because of him that she was becoming Killer Frost. Even with everything that she had called him out on in the pipeline, she was apologetic and didn't mind staying in the same room with him. Sure it was awkward, with everyone in a way slowly falling apart. But, it grounded Barry nonetheless.

"Yeah."

Caitlin scanned his face for another second before sitting back down. Barry turned back and sent a text to Felicity.

Barry: Hey, we'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes.

Felicity: Okay. Oliver and I are coming to pick you up.

Barry: No you don't have to do that!

Felicity: We don't mind

Felicity: I can't wait to see you guys!

Barry: I can't wait to see you guys as well

After pressing send, Barry put his phone back into his pocket, and took up too watching the world outside.

Soon enough, they were driving into Star city. Cars and people were scattered everywhere. Buildings grew taller as they moved deeper into the city. Eventually though, the bus pulled into a station. Once the driver opened the door, everyone simultaneously stood up. Grabbing bags off of floors and shuffling through the isle. Barry managed to cut in and found himself outside, the other three right behind him.

"Hey Oliver! Felicity!" Cisco shouted and pointed, and they could see Oliver and Felicity get up from where they were sitting on a bench. The 6 of them met in the middle.

"Ahh! I missed you guys!"

Felicity openly hugged Caitlin, who hugged back. Felicity moved around the circle giving everyone a hug. Meanwhile Oliver introduced himself to HR and shook everyone's hands.

After a bit, Felicity and Oliver stepped back.

Barry smiled at them. "So, what now?"

Oliver nodded and began to walk, leading everyone behind him. "Since you guys missed lunch, I was thinking we could have a snack before getting down to business." He said this as he lead them out of the station.

"Yes, food!"

"Sounds good."

"Depends, do you have a Big Belly Burger?"

Oliver stopped and turned to HR. "We have five. Your choice."

"Yeahhh!"

All of them laughed and Barry felt more whole in that moment then he had felt since Flashpoint.

* * *

 **This is chapter 1! Tell me what you think of it so far! There is a good chance (like 95%) that this will go into some darker themes, but I'll see. I'm open to suggestions and criticisms!**

 **I feel like Barry holds himself to well, and stands for being the punching bag too often. No matter how many times things hit him, he keeps coming back, but I feel like even he has trouble getting up at some points. An this is one of those points.**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!'

HR nodded at the praise from Felicity, as she drank the coffee given to her by him. Everyone else from Star Labs just rolled their eyes.

"How'd you make this?!"

"Amazing story, really. You see, on my Earth, all of the coffee bean plants where wiped out by a terrible-"

"Hey HR. Why don't you go make yourself another cup."

"Yes. Of course. Yes." HR immediately left the room.

Felicity turned towards Cisco, "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Caitlin stood up from her chair and walked over, putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"It's better that you don't get him going, or he really won't stop." Cisco nodded, while Barry snorted from his spot in the corner.

They had all returned from having a late lunch, and were in the Arrow headquarters. Felicity was seated in front of her computers, and Caitlin was sitting on the other side before she had walked over to Felicity. Cisco was at a table that was cluttered with pieces of technology, and Barry sat down on the steps, watching everyone.

Unluckily, Felicity continuously peeked at him and Cisco, no doubt picking up the dark aura surrounding them. After all, she was the first person Barry had told about Flashpoint. 'Hopefully, she hasn't told anyone else.'

Anyways, sometime in between them coming back and now, Oliver had left to go change into his suit and retrieve something. Barry had also changed into the Flash suit.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Oliver came in holding a small black suitcase. Everyone quickly stood up and followed Oliver to another empty table, where he had set down the case. The five of them gathered around the case.

"We called you guys here to help us capture a man who's been...sending...people over the edge." Caitlin frowned at Oliver's words, but before she was able to ask for clarification, Cisco piped up.

"Sorry, but Team Flash sorta specializes in Metas. What's so special about his guy that makes him so hard for you to catch him?"

Oliver glared a bit, before opening the case. Inside was a flash drive (no pun intended), that he silently handed over to Felicity. It was then that Barry noticed how quiet and solemn she had gotten. They once again followed after here as she put the flash drive into her computer, and pulled up the files.

There were six videos on them.

The first video showed a young man, probably 21, as he walked the street late at night. As he walked, another man in a dark red hoodie popped out of the shadows and stopped in front of them first guy. The guy stopped, and began gesturing with his hands. The video wasn't able to pick up their conversation. After talking for a few minutes, the guy in the hoodie stuck his hand out, and then shook the other's hands. The hooded guy disappeared back into the shadows, while the 21 year old looked around, before continuing his walk. The same video changed locations, but Felicity paused it before it started again. She rewinded the video to the point of where the hooded guy had just appeared.

Oliver turned to them. "This guy-" He pointed to the young man walking. "-Is James Cornell. He's 21 and was ready to be an aspiring engineer. Recently though, he's been slacking off, because his best friend was killed during an attempted robbery of their apartment. Since then, people have said that he's fallen into a somewhat depression. It wasn't until this night, after meeting him-" Oliver moved his finger, and pointed to the mysterious coded man. "-That everything became super serious. The rest of the video takes place about a week later."

Throughout his speech, Team Star Labs had gotten quiet and serious. Oliver nodded at Felicity and she nodded back. She somewhat hesitantly skipped the video back to where she had originally paused it. She then played it.

It was now bright daylight. The video was taken from an downward angle. James was standing on top of a building, which appeared to be his apartment. The man was standing on the edge, and a large crowd of people were clustered around the bottom of the building. You could hear the conversation this time.

"Shut up! I don't care what you people have to say! Let me do what I want! This is my life, and I'll decide where and when it will end." James started hysterically sobbing. "Unlike others who have death shoved down their throats!" Everyone screamed, as he jumped.

Everyone, including Oliver, winced or had to completely turn away to avoid seeing the aftermath.

The video was over, and so the file closed itself out.

Barry cleared his throat. "So, I'm guessing the other videos ended the same way?"

"Actually we were able to save two of them, but they're both hospitalized with critical conditions." Oliver nodded at Felicity's words.

Caitlin swallowed her spit, and stuttered a bit, before speaking. "Are there any...ummm...things in common with the other...ehh victims?"

Felicity shook her head, as she pulled out the flash drive and handed it back to Oliver. "He's been attacking men and women, all in the age group 20-40." Oliver took over. "And he hasn't been attacking only at night. Some of the victims met him in broad daylight. At one point he was even wearing a suit, and another looking like a college student. He accordingly disguises himself. And, probably the most important, he makes physical contact with each of the victims once. For example, like the handshake with James, and another time, he knocked into someone and helped them pick up there stuff. He made contact when he returned the items."

Oliver handed the flash drive to Cisco, who rolled it around in his hand. "But, of course, if you want to watch the rest of the videos, your welcome too."

Cisco nodded, before frowning a bit. "If all he's doing is making physical contact, he could be a meta."

Oliver took this as his cue to nod, "Exactly. That's why we brought you, but it's still really unlikely, because a few people who saw him on the street mentioned that he said that he had only moved to Star recently."

Everyone stood around quietly, before Felicity suddenly stood up, brushing imaginary dust of her clothes. She leaned over to take a peak on the computer screen. She straightened herself out, before smiling at the rest of them. "It's getting late. You should probably check into your hotels now! And then afterwards, we could go get a drink." Everyone chorused yes.

"Okay. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you guys at the bar."

Everyone nodded as Oliver took the briefcase and turned to leave. Just as he was leaving, HR came walking in with a platter of coffee cups, one for each of them. While HR took a step back to avoid bumping into him, Oliver just picked up the coffee cup with stopping and took a sip. A few seconds later they could here him faintly say, "Dang, that's good."

"Thank YOU!" HR yelled after him, before looking over at the rest of the team. He held up the coffee tray.

"Coffee anyone?"

* * *

 **Yeah! Chapter 2! The story's progressing. For now, until Barry is 'affected' the plot may move a little fast. If you guys have any input on it, that would be great to know! If you need me to slow down, I can. (So far in my plan, Barry :SPOILER: Will be 'affected' by the next chapter!) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yes this will go into darker themes. What exactly, I'm not sure. But I'll probably put up a warning at the start of the chapter!**

 **Thank you guys for the positive reviews! I'm also open to all constructive criticism, because I write so you guys enjoy what you read.**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel Room

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

Felicity lead them to their hotel.

The hotel was 5 stars and even with their arguing: "No, we can't possibly stay there." "No worries, Oliver said he was paying."

"No, you really don't have to do it."

"Calm down, it's fine!", they had already gotten their room keys, (Everyone had gotten a separate room.) and were headed to the elevator, their bags in their hands, and suitcases rolling after them.

They all piled into the elevator, HR and Felicity walking in first, and then Barry. If anyone noticed how Cisco walked in next, and pointedly avoided standing near him, they didn't show it. Cisco squeezed himself between Felicity and then Caitlin when she walked in afterwards.

Barry's stomach did a little flip as the elevator doors shut and they began moving up.

They were surrounded by an awkward, yet tense, silence.

Once the doors opened, Cisco immediately walked out first. Barry allowed the others to go ahead of him, before he stepped out as well. Felicity took a quick count and then asked "Okay, so your rooms are?"

"Umm. 816" Felicity nodded at Caitlin.

"817. Oh! I'm rooming near to you!" Caitlin gave a small smile at HR, who had began to talk about the one time a fan of his novels had roomed next to him on his Earth. Everyone though, tuned him out of course. Barry said his room number "814" slightly quietly, as the minor incident in the elevator still bothered him. But before he had even finished saying the number, Cisco called out, "821", and began walking down the hall, following the sign that said: 800 - 825 to the right.

Barry sighed, and dragged his suitcase right after Cisco. The others followed after him, yet because he was ahead of them, Barry missed the look Caitlin, HR, and Felicity sent him.

He stopped in front of his room, shuffling his suitcase closer to him, and shouldering his bag, so that HR and Caitlin could get through with their stuff. All of them stopped at their respective door, and Barry could exactly how they were placed. He had a gap in-between him and Caitlin, but that were still next to each other, on the same side of the hall. HR was slightly diagonal to Caitlin's room. being on the other side of the hall and all. Cisco was on the same side as HR, yet they had a door in between them.

Felicity stood in the center of the hallway. "So, you guys can set your stuff down and we can all go out and meet Oliver." Unlike when she first suggested it, Felicity was a lot more subdued. Probably, because she had surely picked up on the bad vibes by now, that were in between the team. No one made a move to say anything, in agreement or not. (Even HR was slightly somber.) But Barry could see everyone's brains whirling.

Cisco wasn't going to go if Barry went.

Caitlin would honestly end up nagging him, if he went. Of course Barry would be (insanely) happy with her trying to keep him company, but it would still be awkward. And forced conversations can only go so far.

Cisco was still talking to Caitlin as well. So, there was no reason for him to hold her back.

And HR was going whether anyone else did or not.

So that left only the logical solution. Barry cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. He smiled apologetically at them, "I'll hang back here. You guys can go on without me."

Felicity's mouth was already agape, prepared to argue, but Barry continued to insist. "No trust me. I'm pretty tired. Plus, I can't get drunk anyways. Fast metabolism and stuff."

Felicity relented and sighed. "Okay." Barry nodded, giving her a small smile. "We can met each other down in the lobby in 30 minutes. Does that sound good?" Felicity got murmurs of agreement from everyone else. Immediately, everyone swiped their key cards, and walked into their rooms.

Barry opened his door and pulled his stuff in. As he was about to close his door, Felicity stuck her foo tin between the wall and door. "Hey. I wanna talk." He backed off and opened the door for her. She entered and they both actually took a moment to see the room.

They knew it was a five star hotel, but this was really out of their expectations. The walls were a bright clean light beige, and the floor was a mellow cream. The room was wide, with floor to ceiling windows across on half of the room, (specifically the half where the front door was sided.) In front of the windows, was a black couch, and two arm chairs. In the middle was a black coffee table. A TV rested on the wall. On the other side was a queen sized bed, with a white/red comforter. There were two dark brown nightstands on either sides of the bed. Directly to the right of the front doorway was the bathroom, which was practically almost as big as the room itself.

Felicity moved, and sat down on the couch, setting her purse beside her. Barry followed and sat down on one of the arm chairs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Barry decided to speak first, "I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't get drunk."

Felicity gave him a small smile, before leaning in and putting her hand on his. "What's going on? It's all about Flashpoint isn't it."

Barry sighed and used his other hand to rub his face. "I- well I- yeah it is. Cisco is still angry with me over Dante's death."

"But, what about Caitlin?"

"Well, it's because of me and Flashpoint that she's becoming Killer Frost, and I-" Felicity's eyebrows shrunk. "Killer who?!"

Barry sighed and took a moment to explain who Killer frost was.

Who she was on Earth 2.

How Caitlin feared becoming her. How Caitlyn is becoming her.

How the only way she's been able to control herself was because of Cisco's cuffs.

He told her about the things Caitlin, as Killer Frost, said while Wally was in Savitar's cocoon.

"So that would explain the mild awkwardness between you and her." Felicity said as she grimaced.

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"Barry."

He sighed. "I know. Sorry. It's just- It's my fault and-"

"Barry, it may be your fault, but you have to overlook it. You need to keep moving forward. Caitlin with Ronnie. You and your parents. It still hurts, but you guys all moved on." Felicity's voice grew stronger, and sterner. Her strong gaze held his eyes.

But while she got tougher, Barry's voice grew weaker and feeble. "Yeah, but this was entirely my fault. All of that was login to happen anyways. The things that happened now weren't ever supposed to happen." He felt like crying. His eyes were probably already shining. Felicity must have agreed, because she leaned over and hugged him, rubbing her hand on his back.

She pulled back after a few moments. Barry cleared his throat, quickly brushing his eyes. "If you ever need to speak, you can come to me. And Oliver. You don't have to keep secrets from us. I'll never hate you. And I'm sure the others don't either, they're just still coming to terms with everything."

He took a shaky breath and nodded. She looked at her watch and stood up with Barry doing the same. She grabbed her stuff, and than they made their way to the front door. "It's been 25 minutes. I should probably head down. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Barry looked at her hopeful face, and felt his resolve weaken. "I'll see. I think I'll stay here for a while. I might just meet you guys in an hour or so I guess."

Felicity's eyes brightened immediately. "Good. Because, even though you can drink, the bar also does karaoke, and I've heard about that one accidental song with Caitlin." Barry laughed and groaned when Felicity began to sing Summer Nights. He opened the door, and gently nudged her out. Felicity waved goodbye, and Barry did the same. He watched as she turned the corner, surely already have reached the elevator, and went back into his room.

Barry threw himself, face first, onto the bed. He checked the time. 6:38.

'I guess I'll just go at 7:30. Yeah, an hour sounds good.'

And with that last thought, and the previous conversation flooding his senses, Barry fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, this scene turned out longer than I expected it to be. Yeah, I said that Barry would be 'affected' by this chapter, but I guess not. Most of my chapters so far (and in the future) are going be circling around 1,000 to 1,500 words. If you guys would like the chapter to be longer, I can, but the updates would be less frequent.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed about the how deep the 'themes' were going to be. I really appreciated your views and ideas.**

 **Thanks again to everyone!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	4. Chapter 4: In The Bar

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

"UGHHHHHH."

Barry, who had told himself that he would go to the bar with Felicity in an hour, was secretly hoping that he would just sleep the entire night away. Well, nope. Barry had been asleep for 20 blissful minutes, before his inner demons flashed memories behind closed doors. Barry lied on on the bed, trying - and failing - for 10 minutes to see if he could just fall back asleep. Of curse his universal luck left him high and dry.

Barry leaned up on his elbows and fished his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans. He squinted for a moment at the screen, when the light blinded him. He blinked a few times, before checking the time, and then groaning and flopping onto the bed again. "Mmmmm! It's only 7:11!"

'I guess, I could just go now. There isn't much for me to do in my room. Wait- I could watch T.V. No, nothing good is probably going to be on. Shoot. I guess I'll go. And hold up, Felicity said she wanted me to go. She never said how long I had to stay!'

Barry quickly sat up on the bed, it doing a little bounce. "I'll go now, look around for thirty minutes, and then I'll come back!" He said aloud.

He stood up and using his speed, he quickly changed his clothes, combed his hair, and splashed water onto his face. Before walking out, Barry grabbed a jacket from his bag and the room keys. He stepped out of his hotel room, put on his jacket; zipping it all the way up, but not wearing the hood, and stuffed his room key into the pocket. He grabbed the handle of the door, and tried to turn the knob checking that it was definitely locked.

After he was sure, he headed toward the elevator.

"I love karaoke!"

HR turned to Caitlin so fast, that he didn't realize that he had spilt half of the contents of the cup in his hands on his shirt. "Oh my go- Me too! Let's go - come on- come on!"

Felicity, Oliver, and Cisco watched in amusement as HR, who set his cup haphazardly on the edge of their table, and Caitlin linked arms, and practically skipped to the table where people were signing up for a chance to sing.

Felicity simply gushed, while Oliver said "Haha. I didn't know Caitlin was a singer."

Cisco took a little sip of his drink before mentioning, "Neither did I."

Oliver had already arrived, saving a table, when Felicity and Team Flash had arrived. Oliver, of course, was immediately aware that Barry was not amongst them. He hadn't asked anyone about it, but seeing Cisco slightly tense and cold, he realized that throughout his sort of 'debriefing' earlier, Cisco and Barry were clearly avoiding each other. And Caitlin and HR seemed to know as well, but weren't doing anything, except they seemed fine speaking to the speedster.

"Cisco join us!"

"Yeah! San Fransisco!"

Oliver gave another chuckle at seeing the normally mature doctor and HR screaming their friend's name across the bar. Oliver looked beside him when Cisco made a move to stand up, after setting down his cup. "Hold up, I'm coming." he yelled back at them. His voice clearly showed the mild distaste Cisco had with singing, but Caitlin was busy clapping happily and HR cheering loudly.

The moment Cisco was gone from earshot, Oliver turned to Felicity, who was already staring at him. "I know what your thinking. Where's Barry?"

"Yes."

Felicity sighed, "Barry's coming in 30-ish more minutes, but originally he wasn't going to come. He feels guilty." Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean he feels guilty?" Felicity looked immediately apologetic.

"I don't know if I can tell you, but it has to do with-"

"Cisco." Oliver interrupted, but Felicity added a second after,

"And Caitlin."

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah, it's all about Flashpoint." Felicity paused.

"Flashp- What's Flashpoint?"

Her eyes widened. "Shoot. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Barry was going to do it himself, but seeing how the others reacted, he was probably going to wait. Oh my gosh- oops."

But Oliver didn't hear her last sentence, because he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around ready to 'fight', but standing there was only HR. "Hey guys! We signed our names- well Caitlin and I did. -" He pointed his hand over his shoulder, waving to somewhere behind him. " - She's still back there trying to convince Fransisco to join us. I don't suppose you guys would like to join as well, ehhh?"

When Oliver and Felicity didn't say anything, HR sighed and grabbed a vacant chair from the table behind him, pushing himself in between Felicity and Oliver. He gave little sigh, but his voice was still mirthful. "Talking about Barry and Flashpoint?" HR grabbed reached over Felicity, grabbed his drink, taking a little sip. "Yeah, that turned out to be a mess didn't it?"

Felicity gawked at him, (Oliver was still confused as heck) and HR immediately back tracked. "No- wait- that's not what I meant. I mean, the team, we're all broken. After Barry told everyone, we've all been pushing ourselves away. No wait, that's a lie. Hold on." Oliver and Felicity watched as HR took another sip of his drink. "AS much as I want to hate to say it, Cisco has ben pushing Barry away the most. I didn't really have anything to say, as I wasn't even apart of this Earth, but even Caitlin - as Killer Frost of course - "

"Killer who?!"

Felcity ignored Oliver, and HR kept talking. "-did 'blow' up on Barry so to speak, but they've gotten past it. Yeah they're awkward, but it's a better relationship between them, than Fransisco and Barry. Worst part is, though, that Barry has stopped defending himself. Barry continues to take the verbal punches. And I can tell that he's losing his footing. It won't be long till he falls down."

"Barry." Felicity whispered.

While Oliver stared at HR. "I'm going to need a better dang explanation than this. What's Flashpoint? Who's Killer Fro- I mean Caitlin?! What happened between Cisco and Barry? And what the heck do you mean by Barry's going to fall do-"

"OOhhhhh!"

All three of them at the table stopped and noticed their surroundings when half of the people inside had called out. Behind them, where the karaoke sign-up table was supposed to be, a crowd of people were circled around, blocking their view. All of a sudden, the bell, that shows someone had exited the bar, rang, and it was clear to hear, because the entire place had gotten quiet. And then from the center of the crowd, came a shocked Caitlin dragging a slightly red faced Cisco behind her, to their table.

All three of them stood up and met the other two in the middle. By now everyone else in the bar were talking, maybe even louder than what it was before. No doubt gossiping about what happened. If only Oliver knew what had happened.

None of them were able to ask what happened before Caitlin blurted out, "Barry just left."

* * *

 **Okay, Chapter 4! So I planned for Barry to be affected in the last chapter, and than said this chapter, but now it seems that it will be the next one. Oops. I just get carried away! If any of you guys - the readers - have suggestions on what you might like to see in the story, (because I don't want this to be like any other story, I want it to stand out), than please review and tell me!**

 **I love all criticisms to make my writing better!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	5. Chapter 5: In The Bar (Barry)

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

 _20 minutes before the end of Chapter 4_

Barry, on any normal day would have flashed to his destination, but he didn't come to Star City often, and it was overall just great to see cars go by and wait for the stoplights like any other normal civilian. Even with his jacket zipped up, the evening was slightly chilly, and when Barry tried to stuff his hands into his pockets, he was blocked by: his phone, his room key, and surprisingly his earbuds.

Still walking, he fumbled with pulling out the once accidentally forgotten earbuds. He plugged them into his phone, and stuffed the pieces in his ear. He suddenly stopped at an intersection, along with many other last minute pedestrians. He took this minute to select 'Moon River' from his playlist.

As he waited for the pedestrian walking sign to change, he thought, 'I'm 30 minutes early to what I told Felicity. Maybe I should text her...' Barry took a quick glance at the phone in his hand. 'Hmmm. No, it'll be a surprise!' After that, Barry continued to look at the cars and people, while quietly humming along to 'Moon River'.

The sign changed, and Barry crossed the crosswalk. After that, it was a quick ten minute walk to the bar that Felicity had mentioned earlier.

On the outside it had dark purple tinted windows, but it couldn't hide the music pouring out when the door was opened.

Barry entered, and quickly shuffled out of the way as a two girls, supporting another one in between them, called out "Excuse me!", and left. Barry realized that his earbuds were still in, and he immediately took them out, and pushed them back into his pocket.

The bar wasn't overly crowded, but from Barry's advantage point by the door, it would be clearly difficult to find where his friends were sitting. Barry continued to look around, periodically standing on his tip toes to peer over people's heads. It was while he was doing this, he heard the highly memorable voice of he what recognized as Caitlin in a drunken stupor.

Unfortunately, as quickly as he could hear her beg, "But please!", it was overpowered by the other voices in the bar. Luckily before he lost it, he was able to pinpoint her general direction. He made his way over, and found her, back to him, standing beside the sign up table for karaoke. Barry gave a smile, and decided to make his presence known.

He stood a few feet behind her and called out, "Wait, don't tell me. It's Summer Nights'?"

He heard her gasp, and she turned around giving an overly wide hand gesture, before hugging him. As they separated, Barry noticed the person who was standing beside her.

Cisco cleared his throat. "So, you came." Caitlin noticed Cisco's slightly rude tone, and called out, disapprovingly, "Cisco." But Barry interrupted her, "Yeah, I decided to come. It was kinda dull in the hotel, you know?" Barry tried to keep his voice light, but you could clearly hear the discomfort in it. Barry looked around, avoiding Cisco's eyes. After a few painful seconds of silence Barry speaks up.

"So you're doing karaoke? I didn't know you liked to s-"

"Yeah, well it seems like you don't know a lot of things. But apparently -" Caitlin tried to quickly intercept Cisco again, but the damage was done. "- you know how to be inconsiderate, and overall thoughtless. Maybe if you thought more, you would pay attention to what happens to other people."

Cisco hadn't raised his voice, but it was suddenly the only thing that Barry could hear. He didn't hear Caitlin reprimand Cisco right after. All he noticed was when he suddenly stumbled back a bit. Barry regained his footing, and noticed that Cisco had given him a little shove. The small shove drew attention, and a few tables and people in line began to stare at them.

All three of them noticed that they were drawing unwanted attention, and Cisco hastily took a step back. Barry and Cisco were facing each other, and Caitlin stood in between them, holding her hands up. She began saying things like, "Guys, now wouldn't be the best time. Cisco, there was no reason for you to push Barry. Barry, calm down. Cisco isn't going to push you again."

It was then that Barry realized that he was holding himself in his 'Flash self-defense position'. He tried to release his tense muscles, but he just wound himself up more. His hands were in loose fists, and he scratching his palms with his fingernails.

Barry could see Caitlyn frown at him. She looked him in the eyes and gave a soft smile. She, then turned to Cisco and said, not harshly, but not as softly as would have normally. "You, both, need to calm down. You know, chill."

"Says the the woman with ice powers." Even though the words weren't directed at him, Barry could physically feel the impact of them. Caitlin, of course, felt it worse. She physically took a step back as if stunned. However it gave Barry a moment of satisfaction as he saw the spark of shame in his best friends eye's. But like all sparks, it was gone just a soon as it had come.

"Cisco, look don't drag her into-"

"Into what?" Cisco raised his eyebrows, and with their female friend not separating them anymore, Cisco took a step towards Barry. "That's something she should be saying you! Something we should all be saying! In fact, probably all of Central City, Oliver, Felicity, Team Arrow, The Legends, maybe even your friend, who was it-" Cisco made quotation marks around the name. "-'Supergirl'. We were all dragged into your mess! Maybe you should learn to stop messing with things, and take responsibly for your actions."

With every word, Cisco had forced Barry backwards. Barry eventually bumped into a table, luckily it was empty. Unfortunately, the area around them wasn't. With the rising threat in every word, a crowd had began to gather around them. The music was still going, but with everyone quiet around them, the music didn't seem as loud as it had previously seemed.

Barry had a flashback to when he was younger. To when he would skip the last minutes of school to see if he could go talk with his dad at Iron Heights. He remembered how when he was running to get there, a group of kids, a year older than them, would follow him. After they found out about his life, they would chase him down and push him or call him names. Barry remembered his dad telling him to stand up for himself.

But he was never good with confrontations.

He was still the geeky nerd. Shy and wanting to be accepted by everyone.

Barry took a shaky deep breath. He looked at Cisco, who was being held back by Caitlin. "You're right. I don't know the consequences. I'm sorry."

Barry was gone before anyone noticed.

He didn't use his speed, but with the nerves sparking his brain, there was nothing else to do.

The only thing that he left behind was Cisco, Caitlin, and the crowd. And the little bell of the door.

'I knew it. I should have stayed at the hotel. What was I thinking?'

* * *

 **Did I say Barry would be affected this chapter? Haha...DontBeMad.**

 **But I felt like it would be good to see the first big real confrontation between Cisco And Barry. I would say that I promise you'll see Barry get affected the next chapter, but I haven't been keeping those promises now have I? Apologies!**

 _ **I also have a poll on my profile page that will greatly contribute to the story!**_

 **Either way, I love constructive criticism! I've gotten a few reviews saying what you'd like to see in the future, and they have been really helpful, so thank you!**

 **-OnlyEscape**

* * *

 ** _Edit: I want to thank my new Beta: Nindragon! You're amazing, and I'm super grateful for everything that you have done so far, and will do in the future!_**


	6. Chapter 6: When I First Met You

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

Sometime in the 20 minutes that Barry was actually in the bar, it had begun to rain. Like really rain. Pouring rain.

'Wonderful.'

If this was Central City, Barry would have flashed straight into his hotel room and have a warm shower. Instead, he had run out of the bar, pulled up his jacket's hoodie, and began to run; blind, into the rain. Luckily, from the other times that Barry had come to Star City, he had at one point memorized the locations of the bus stops. 'I'm so lucky that Star has 24 hour busses. It's like the city that never sleeps.' Barry was also lucky that the nearest bus stop was in the opposite direction that he had arrived in. So, if the others did assume to chase him, they would by going entirely the wrong way.

Barry continued to run on the sidewalk covering his face. His main goal was get away from the others: not just Cisco, but everyone. He saw the desperate way Caitlin was holding Cisco back. And with that crowd around them, it was only a matter of time the other three would find out. But that was Barry's plan. He wasn't going to be there when they found out.

Barry stopped running when he got to the bus stop on the corner of the street. It had a single long bench, a trashcan, a sigh showing the bus routes and times, and it was all covered with an overhead roof. As he took in the stop, he realized that he wasn't alone. A man in an old, looking used, suit sat slumped on the bench. He had an equally battered losing briefcase in his lap. The man had his arms thrown across his eyes, blocking his face from Barry's view.

Barry carefully took a few steps close to the man. The man suddenly shifted and sat up.

With him quickly exposed to Barry, he took in the features of the stranger's face. He had light brown- almost looking dirty blonde- hair. The guy wore a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. Barry also thought the man had hazel eyes. Unfortunately, he thought, because they were a dull pink, as if the man had been crying.

For a moment he stared at Barry as if he wasn't able to comprehend that Barry was really there. However after a few seconds of awkward blinking, and Barry giving a nervous smile, the man splutters and blushed. "Sorry, sorry! You're here for the bus- I mean obviously! Why else are you standing there in the rain. In the rain? Oh- the rain! Here. Here, sit!" The guy quickly scooted over, gripping his briefcase in his lap.

"Thank you." Barry gratefully sat down, and the man nodded in reply.

It wasn't until another minute went by that Barry realized, 'I don't even know when the bus is coming.' Barry was about to get up to check the sign, but the stranger must have noticed what Barry had been staring at.

"Your wondering when the next bus comes, right?"

"Yeah, actually."Well, the soonest bus that takes me to the...Grand Amaryllis Hotel."

The man took off his glasses and quickly blew air onto them, wiping them down on the corner of his suit jacket. "Well for that stop, it's going to be the next bus. But, the next bus doesn't come around for another 15 minutes." The man looked at him apologetically, but Barry waved him down.

"No worries."

Barry wanted to sit quietly, but if he did, he would be reminded of the bar. 'Small talk can't be that bad.' Barry looked at the man. "So, where are you going? Home, I'm assuming. A long day at work?"

The man gave a miserable smile. "Last day at work actually."

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"Yeah."

With that - cheerful - note, they lasted into silence again. That is until that man asked him, "What about you?" Barry looked at him confused.

"Me?" Barry questioned. The stranger slumped back against the bench, like he had previously.

"Yeah, you. I can tell just by looking at you. There's something bothering you too. But ahhh, sorry. Sorry, if that was to straightforward. I mean you don't even know my name. My name is Ethan Welch."

Barry gave a small smile at the man's word fumble. "No, no. It's fine. My name is Barry Allen. And yeah, there's something bothering me." Barry hadn't planned on elaborating, but Ethan stared at him in a sort of go-on face. Barry sighed. "I made a mistake, and it cost the life of my best friend's brother. It's been a few months, but he still hasn't forgiven me. And another friend of mine has this sort of health issue, and it's sorta my fault. I feel like a plague - poisoning everyone around me."

Ethan whispered, "Plague." For a moment, his eyes were dazed, but he quickly snapped back to reality. Ethan stuffed his left hand into his suit jacket pocket suddenly. His hand fumbled with something inside, before he stopped, giving a reassuring smile to himself. Ethan looked back at Barry, with a strong smile. "I'm sure they will forgive you in time though. You can't blame yourself for death or sickness. It's just how the world works."

Barry felt a tingle go up his spine at the sort of sudden happy mood Ethan had taken upon, but that disappeared with Ethan's thoughtful words. "Thanks Ethan."

"No problem. I mean it- Oh! Here comes the bus!"

Barry looked at street, and even through the thick rain, Barry was able to see the headlights of the bus quickly approaching the stop. "You're right." Barry stood up.

"Wait." Ethan quickly climbed to his feet as well. In his desperate movement, his briefcase fell of his lap onto the ground, but he took no notice of it.

"Here." Ethan still had his left hand in his pocket, so it was weird seeing him frantically use his right hand to pull out a card from his back pocket. He offered it, and Barry took it, looking down on the card. "It has my number for- you know. If you ever want to talk." Barry smiled at the gesture.

Both of them jumped however when the sound of a honk disturbed the rain. The bus was pulled dup next to them, with the doors open. The driver stared at them in a bored and annoyed way.

Barry looked back at Ethan. "I have to go, so bye."

"Yeah bye." Ethan finally pulled his left hand out of his pocket, and offered it to Barry. Not wanting to anger the bus driver anymore, Barry quickly shook Ethan's hand. A sharp poke hit Barry's hand. He flinched at pulled his hand back. Ethan must have noticed his reaction. Ethan ran his right hand through his hair. "Sorry, it was probably my ring." Barry looked, and sure enough - a small wedding ring was on the man's hand. "Huh." 'I swear he wasn't wearing a ring earlier.'

Barry jumped again when the bus driver honked the horn. Barry gave one last look at Ethan, who was already sitting back down on the bench, grabbing his briefcase off the ground.

Barry shook off the feeling and quickly clambered onto the bus.

The bus was empty, save for two others sitting separately in the back. Barry sat down two seats behind, on the left. The driver grumbled about something, and pulled the lever, closing the bus door. Just as the bus pulled away from the stop, Barry peered out the window at Ethan. Ethan, eyes meeting, with a wide smile waved Barry off. Barry continued to stare at Ethan, as the bus moved. Unfortunately, as Ethan disappeared from view, and Barry settled back into the seat looking directly in front of him; he could still feel Ethan's stare burning into him.

* * *

And that wasn't the only thing burning.

Barry found himself rubbing his left hand. 'Why do I still fell a prick in my hand?'

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him.

Barry had tried to enjoy the bus ride, but he felt an odd presence from somewhere around him. The bus ride was only 20 minutes. Yet, through five minute intervals, Barry peered outside of the windows somewhat frantically, and inside the bus itself as well, for the odd presence. Halfway through the ride, the other riders had gotten off. Barry found himself pushing against the window, flinching as they walked by. 'What am I doing?! They aren't doing anything!' Barry took deep breaths, forcing his panic down his throat.

'Oh my gosh. The hotel!' Barry had never felt such confused relief in his life, until he had seen the hotel. Barry didn't wait for the driver to stop the bus. He was already up and grabbing onto a pole, as it stopped. Barry practically flew out of the bus, and into the hotel. There were other people, much fancier looking them him considering it was a five star place, but Barry took no notice of them. He shoved himself into an empty elevator, and smashed the room floor button repeatedly.

Getting to his room was his only goal.

Barry fell to the floor of the elevator. 'What's going on?' The ride took only seconds, but it was enough to send Barry into a mild hysteria. Barry braced himself when the elevator soared opened, but nothing was there but the normal hallway. He stood up on shaky legs, and trudged out of the elevator. He leaned against the hallway wall, his eyes closed and his breathing erratic. After a few minutes, Barry felt his heart rate go down, and he opened his eyes again.

There was nothing there. At least, nothing that would have triggered his reaction.

He rubbed a hand through his hair. 'What was that? Everything that happened tonight probably just caught up with me. Yeah. I panicked when I found myself alone. I was somewhere I had never been. It made sense to be careful. I should sleep it off.'

With his seemingly logical reasoning, Barry walked the halls to his room. When Barry approached his door, he thought, 'Are the others back yet? Were they looking for me anyways?' Barry shook his head, and he pulled the key card from his pocket.

After that, Barry could only remember taking everything out of his jacket pockets and setting them down on the coffee table. He didn't bother to wash the sweat off his face, or change into something more suitable. He fell onto the bed, and almost immediately went to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support from everyone!**

 **I've had a few of you guys do my poll, and it was great help. For those of you now, the poll is to help me decide what sort of 'darker themes' you'd like me to go into. I don't want to do anything that you've seen too much of in other stories, so I've found some other ideas that could potentially fit well with the story. So, I would be really grateful, if you guys could go check it out.**

 **Beside that, all I have to say is: Have An Amazing Day!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Things

**Even The Shadows Cry**

* * *

Barry woke up with a stuffed head, and dry mouth. He shifted so that he was lying on his back. The curtains in this room was drawn, sunlight streaming inside. 'I probably forgot to close them last night. Last night? What happened-' Barry suddenly found himself remembering, but only pieces. He remembered everything clearly up until the point of when he ran out of the bar.

A headache was growing and Barry found himself forcing his eyes closed. He tried to recall the rest of the details. He heard the rain falling around him, but he was dry. Why? Oh- he was sitting under the bus stop. Sitting with...Ethan? He tried to recall the mans face but his headache flared in such a way that it left Barry gasping for breath and silent tears slipping down his face.

"Oh no-" Barry, still feeling weak, jumped off the bed and rushed to the luxurious bathroom. He dropped to his knees In front of the toilet, and dry heaved into it. After a few minutes of nonstop coughs and flares of pain, he leaned back and found him self resting on the opposite wall. He weakly lifted his foot and extended it to flush the toilet, then settled back into his previous position.

His breath was still labored, but his headache was starkly going away. Barry put his hands to his face and then quickly retreated the actions, holding his hands in front of him. "What?" He lifted one hand again and touched his cheek and found a trail of tears, still flowing. He groaned as he rubbed his face to wipe away the salt water, the action shaking his head.

After He had calmed down, he carefully stood back up, and walked over to the bathroom mirror hanging above the sink. As he walked he winced at the freezing floor tiles. For a moment they reminded him of when killer frost had kissed him, almost entirely dropping his temperature. Only that time, he was pumped with the adrenaline of the fight, now he was alone and exhausted.

"Whoa." Barry physically took a step back when he saw his reflection. He looked awful. His hair was sticking out everywhere. His face was bright pink with bloodshot eyes. He was shaking from some unidentifiable cold, but his clothes were patted down to him from sweat. The speedster stared at his reflection for a little while longer, before flashing into the shower and a new pair of clothes. In just a few seconds, he was in front of the mirror again, only this time he looked like his normal self.

 _-re and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came-_

Barry stepped out of the bathroom scanning his room for his phone. He gave a little smile at his ringtone as it continued to play. College was one thing he would never forget. Shaking his head with a laugh, he continued to search for his phone.

He found it on the coffee table among other things. Brushing them off to the side, he grabbed the phone and sat down on the leather sofa. He answered the call without checking the ID. "Hello. This is Barr-"

"Barry." Oliver may have said his name as a casual greeting, but he could sense the slightest bit of anger and relief in the word. Barry laughs nervously. "Oh hey, Ollie! Just woke up and got ready. Oh dang. Are the others already at the Arrow Cave? Shoot sorry- give me just a se-"

"Barry. Barry! Stop talking." Barry stopped as Oliver requested. He could here the man mumbling about speedsters, before turning back to the conversation. "Calm down. We're all meeting up later after breakfast. I just called ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me."

That was a surprise. 'I thought he wanted to talk about what happened last night.' "Oh. Uh- sure. I can go."

"Great. I'll be in the hotel lobby in five minutes. Meet me down there."

"Yeah okay. Bye."

Oliver ended the call without so much as a good bye, but then again that was Oliver always. Barry smiled to himself, but that grew int a quick frown. 'Should I tell him about what happened this morning?' Barry thought for a second, rolling his phone around in his hands. 'No. I was probably just a little tired from spending the night in the rain.'

As Barry turned the phone around in his hands, he noticed that three minutes had already gone by. "Shoot!" Knowing the man, Barry guessed that millionaire was probably already at the lobby.

The speedster grabbed his jacket; it was nearing the end of fall after all. But he didn't put it on, as the ling sleeve sweatshirt he was already in did the job perfectly. Instead he grabbed his room key off the table.

As he grabbed the room key, he noticed a little white card. It was Ethan's business card. Barry couldn't explain why the look of the card suddenly sent shivers down his spine, yet oddly enough, the card was warm in his hands. Too warm. But that didn't matter as he shoved the items into the back pocket of his jeans.

He left his room, and headed toward the lobby. The path that led to the front doors of the hotel passed by the hotel's cafe and restaurant. Barry felt his feet stop, and someone behind him mumbled about ungrateful young people before shoving past him. But Barry couldn't hear that over the sound of his heart cracking. At a breakfast table, HR and Caitlin, both decked in dark sunglasses, were laughing along with Cisco. They looked happy. He then realized how the others had woken up and gone ahead to eat without saying anything to him.

Barry could understand that from Cisco. He couldn't blame Cisco for it after all. But Caitlin and HR? Caitlin and he still had a rocky relationship, but he thought she had forgiven him to at least this extent. And HR wasn't even apart of the entire situation originally. Out of everyone, HR was the most open to him. 'They probably had a good reason.' He mentally reassured himself.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and refocuses where he was. Barry didn't care to answer knowing that it was Oliver waiting for him. Barry speed walked to the lobby to see Oliver waiting beside. large potted plant near the receptionist desk.

"I still don't get it. The fastest man alive, but you are still always late. It's like a super power all of its own!" Oliver joked as Barry approached him. Barry laughed lightly, still stunned about what he just saw. He noticed Oliver stare grow harsher on him when he realized that he hadn't said anything. 'Better play it cool, if I don't want him to mention anything.'

"I don't know what your deal is Oliver. You seem to also have a super power. The power to manage to bring up, 'island in the North China sea', way to often in conversations. Like seriously. How does that fit into anything?" Barry retorted.

Oliver laughed and shook his head. He started to walk, and Barry fell into place beside him. They left the hotel and began to walk across the sidewalks. Cars were rushing past them, along with early birds running to their jobs. Barry tuned back into what Oliver was saying. "-ight. I'll stop mentioning that. Only, if you agree to stop bringing up the time I shot you with an arrow."

Barry mockingly gasped. "An arrow?! It was two arrows Oliver! Two!" Oliver chuckled again, and they continued to throw quips back at each other. Soon, though, they stopped. Barry hadn't even realized it as they walked, but they were standing in small diner. Above the door, a sign read 'Little Things' in a pastel green cursive. 'Odd name for a diner, I guess?'

Barry took a moment to look around, and he noticed the lack of people. Now that's not to say that there weren't people- there were quite a lot, but compared to the rest of the city itself, it was a lot quieter. Barry could see through the tinted windows that only a couple people were inside.

Barry followed after Oliver, as the man entered. The door had one of those gentle bells that rung when anyone entered or left. Inside, it looked like the typical diner, but it gave off a warm friendly feeling. Barry didn't know that he had sighed, until Oliver chuckled next to him. "Here lets-" Oliver stopped and Barry followed his gaze. A waiter, seemingly a bit older was waving, and Barry noticed that Oliver had waved back as well. A silent conversation passed between them before Oliver turned to Barry.

"Why don't you pick a booth. Just go ahead and order. I'll join you a minute okay?" Barry nodded his consent, and Oliver went over to the counter. Barry blocked out their conversation, not intending to be rude, and took in the details of the diner. The walls were the same pastel green as the inside, and oddly enough there were multiple miniature flower pots with a single flower growing, sitting on the window ledge beside every booth. Anyhow, there were probably only ten other people around, but they paid no attention to him, instead speaking amongst themselves, as they were sprinkled around.

Barry choose a booth near the front door, mainly because he would rather watch the coming and goings of people as they passed the diner through the windows. Barry slid inside, his hands rubbing the cream colored leather. He set his jacket beside him. Barry found himself staring at the little flower in the pot resting on the window ledge. Barry absentmindedly stroked it, not realizing that Oliver had returned from his conversation and had slid into the booth, opposite of him. "So, I take it that you like the place?"

Barry looked out the window for another brief second, before turning to Oliver. "Yeah, I really do. It's just so-" "Cozy?" Oliver finished Barry's sentence. "I know. I found the place a year or so ago. I like coming here in the mornings when I'm stressed. I've come here so often that even the waiters remember my orders." Barry smiled at Oliver's small joke. It was strange, he realized, because he never thought that Oliver was the guy to come to small places like this. But now that he did, Barry only felt pride at the man in front of him. He was getting better. At least a lot better than Barry was right now. 'Now is not the time to be upset, Barry.'

Barry gave a little cough to clear his head, and spoke, not missing the weird glance Oliver gave him. "Yeah. Then again who doesn't know Oliver Queen?" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why is the place called 'Little Things'? Strange name for a diner, isn't it?" Oliver nodded at Barry's words. "It's called that because the late owner - his son runs the place now, that was the guy I stopped to talk to - always said, "The little things are what is most important. This place is going to be where people can come with their most important little things." And thus, he built this place, and gave it this name."

"Wow." What else was there to say? Barry's took another sweep of the place, before settling back on Oliver. "I wish I could have met him." Oliver absently nodded. Suddenly Oliver's odd open mood morphed into what Barry remembered as Oliver's interrogation face. 'Shoot, shoot, shoot.' Barry audibly sighed, Oliver staring harder, when a young lady walked up to their table.

"Hi, Mr. Queen!" She greeted Oliver with a bright smile, before nodding to before with the same enthusiasm. Barry lamely raised his hand slightly, "Barry. Barry Allen." She save another smile. Oliver greeted her back. "Morning, Jessica." The girl, Jessica smiled brighter before she pulled out a miniature notepad from the pocket of her apron. She pulled out a pen as well, and clicked it. "What would you guys like today?"

It was then Barry realized he had no idea what he wanted - let alone what there was. Luckily for him, Oliver was there. "I'll gave my usual. But add a stack of buttermilk pancakes and some light coffee." "Yes sir!" Barry laughed along with Oliver, as the girl mock saluted and went off on her way. Barry was too busy watching her back, not realizing that Oliver was watching him like a hawk.

Oliver took in Barry's appearance. He noticed the guarded way the kid held himself back in the lobby. The small grim look on his face when he thought no one was looking. He knew something was up. Flashpoint was what's up. However, he had no idea what it was, but he was going to find out.

Barry turned away when Jessica disappeared behind a few doors, and turned back to Oliver. Barry leaned back, as Oliver sheer force of power in his glare made Barry want to run away. Barry felt nervous. His hands were squeezing the seat under the table. He felt the sudden cold spasm, and he willed himself not to shake under Oliver's gaze. If anything, that would make him look more suspicious.

Barry mentally sighed in relief when Oliver leaned back and frowned, his gaze just confused and worried. "Barry. Felicity and I were talking yesterday. It was about how Team Flash was aloof, but the term Flashpoint came up." Oliver didn't miss the quick spurt of tension in his friend's shoulders, but right after the quick second, Barry crumbled.

Barry curled in slightly. He leaned his elbows on the table, putting his head in his hands. Oliver reached across and gently grabbed Barry's elbow, causing him to look up. "Barry. What's going on?"

Barry sighed before explaining everything to Oliver, like how he had done so to Felicity only the day before. In the back of his mind, he thought about how the last day had felt like over a week.

Oliver, on his part, nodded to every word Barry said. He had different feelings raging throughout him. At first it was anger that Barry could have made such a selfish mistake, until he heard about what the kid needed to do to reset the timeline. Then the little changes, which eventually led to everyone finding out. Oliver felt like shooting Cisco for the way he treated Barry. All throughout Barry's talking, he rubbed circles into Barry's elbow.

When he was done, Barry leaned back and turned away from Oliver. Oliver did the same, leaning back, but he noticed the quick swipe of the hand in which Barry wiped growing tears out of his eyes.

"Barry, about what Cisco said-" It infuriated Oliver the way Barry waved it off.

"No Ollie. It's my fault, really. He's right in some sense. Tell me truthfully; I never have cared to look at the consequences."

Oliver didn't say or do anything, but that was enough confirmation for Barry. Blunt and honest- it was just how Oliver acted. Yeah, when they first met, Barry thought he was an absolute egotistical idiot, and he still does, but Oliver never danced around him. He told him everything plain and simple.

Oliver sighed. "It doesn't mean that he has a right to beat you down for it though." Barry shook his head again.

"He's grieving Oliver. I did the same thing when my mom died. Ask Joe. I was a total pain in the back for like a few months."

Oliver huffed and tried to reason. "Yeah, but you were a kid. Someone directly murdered your mother. Cisco is an adult and how is it your fault that you couldn't save him from that drunk driver. Sure, it happened because you changed the timeline, but we're not gods Barry. Dante would have died eventually. If not then, then tomorrow or the day after. You - both of you - need to see this and move on." Barry couldn't say anything, and Oliver knew he had backed the kid into a corner.

Barry finally opened his mouth to argue, but Jessica walked by with their plates just in time. She set down the plates and glasses as she called them out. "Buttermilk pancakes and light coffee for one Barry Allen. And dark coffee and yogurt parfait for a Mr. Queen. Anything else sirs."

"No, thank you."

"Everything's all good."

Oliver and Barry smiled at her. She returned it and walked away. However the moment she walked away, they went back to their previous conversation. Only this time, Oliver beat Barry into speaking. "Where'd you go last night?"

Barry suddenly had a flashback to his conversation with Ethan. And with that flashback, he was accompanied by another one of this morning. 'Should I?' Oliver was expectantly waiting for him with an answer. Barry did what he normally did under pressure. "Oh. Haha. I just sped back to the hotel room." He lied. Oliver glared at him.

"No, because Felicity hacked into the security system-"

"Not much of a security system then?"

"-at the hotel, and no one had checked into the room since you had left. You did check in around 30 - 40 minutes later though. What took you so long?"

That last question had Oliver hissing, and it irritated Barry. He bit off a retort to Oliver, with the same attitude. "What Oliver? I just chose to walk around the city before going back! I may not be the Arrow, but that doesn't mean I'm scared of the dark. I'm an adult! I was fine!" Oliver's eyes widened. Barry had never spoken like that to him before, other than the incident with Bivolo. The kid, always annoyed with him - who wasn't? - never got angry so quick. The kid always looked for a safer, more thoughtful way out of a confrontation.

Oliver noticed some other customers sitting at the counter glance back at their booth, so he took a deep breath, and spoke softer. "It's not that Barry. Remember the reason why you're here? We don't what the guy looks like, he keeps changing appearances. You can't trust just anyone on the street."

Oliver stopped speaking when Barry scoffed. "What?" He demanded. "You can't trust anyone on the street? Oliver, you can't just do that. There are tons of people in star city. If everyone treated everyone else like they were secret murderers, then where would we be? Anyways, he wasn't even dangerous. He literally was coming home from work." Barry snapped his mouth shut. 'Dang it! I spoke to much!'

"Who's 'he', Barry?" Oliver was sounding accusing again, and it was grating on Barry's nerves.

"Nothing. I told you. He was just going home." They stared each other down for a minute, and Barry was prepared to test his luck against Oliver, but the other man dropped his shoulders in defeat. It surprised Barry ho quickly Oliver was admitting defeat.

"I'm sorry, Barry. You're right. It's just that you have a thing for attracting trouble, you know?" Oliver lightly jokes, and Barry silently nodded. Barry realized he was still tense and bound up with nerves. 'Sheesh. Oliver - Oliver just apologized. I need to calm down.'

Barry leaned back, and too took took a deep breath. Oliver nodded at Barry's seemingly calmer nature. But, it was a lie. He put on the show for Oliver that he was fine, but inside Barry was vibrating. It wasn't just Oliver who noticed Barry's sudden temper. 'I've never done that.'

Barry couldn't fathom why he had suddenly exploded. He was still buzzing with energy, and not the good kind either. It was energy one felt as a teen where you wanted to pick a fight for sake of picking one. That didn't settle well, and Barry felt sick again. 'Sick' The word sent him reeling into what happened that morning, and he was filled with the sudden chills again. Outside though, Oliver noticed Barry - less tense now - simply grow distant.

Oliver called out, "Barry?"

Barry shook himself into reality. He gave an sincere apologetic smile. "It's alright. You were right to Oliver. I need to focus on why I'm here. And that includes looking for clues."

Oliver shifted and hummed in agreement. As he shifted, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket, reading a text on the lock screen. When Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, Barry grew concerned and confused. Then Oliver got glance at their breakfast for a quick second, further confusing Barry. "What's wrong?"

"Felicity just texted me that everyone has already gathered there, and Cisco has noticed some things from the footage. I was login to text we'd be on our way ion a minute, but you haven't eaten yet-" Barry shook his head, already pulling on his jacket quickly, hoping to be nonchalant, but it was growing harder to hide the cold chills falling down his back. "I'm fine. We can go."

Oliver shook his head. "Don't you need to eat more often, because of your-" Barry interrupted, "Metabolism. Yeah, but I have coupe energy bars Cisco made me two years ago. I'll be fine with them. Come on." He said all this while getting up and pulling Oliver up with him. Barry stepped back when Oliver nodded his consent, and waited patiently as Oliver quickly went over to pay the bill, even tough neither had touched their food.

Oliver returned. "Okay, ready?" Barry nodded, and he followed Oliver out of the diner.

They made their way to the Arrow Cave.

* * *

 **3,690 words. That's around three times what I have written in every other chapter.**

 **I hope this will make it up for my absence, but this chapter was hard to write, truthfully. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I want to thank all of you again! I wish you all a happy day/night!**

 **-OnlyEscape**

 **(Special note from Nindragon, OnlyEscape's Beta: OnlyEscape worked really hard on this chapter so make sure you give them some love by favoriting and reviewing! \\(^-^)/ )**

 **[Special Note returned: And send thanks to Nindragon as well, for being an amazing Beta. Not anyone can just deal with this author's sloppy writing skills! :D]**


End file.
